pantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome! Welcome to the PI+ Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the famed current members, anxious future members, and the missed past members of the glorious Panther team. Before exploring this superlative site, you must understand that pages will be biased. Links to all of the pages are contained here. Panther Team Panthers is a team consisting of 7th and 8th graders who are in PI+. PI+, or Project IDEA, is a program for especially gifted kids. The 7th and 8th grades have their own building, called the "Pod", or sometimes the "Bunker". This group of gifted kids has their own customs, such as Secret Santa and Focus Classes. Food is allowed in the Pod, including chewing gum, but it is discouraged. When approaching the winter holidays, the Pod is adorned with lights and many other decorations. Occasionally, there are problems in the Pod. A disadvantage is that the power lines are often disabled. In addition, key cards are needed to access the Pod, which all PI+ kids have. This creates a vulnerability in which a non-plusser gains access to the Pod. During times of special containment, or when a student who is not in PI+ attains a key card and breaks into the Pod, the hidden basement in the closet is referred to as the Quarantine Zone. All students must remain in the Zone until the threat has been eradicated or removed. This lockdown process is known as ''Mission Impippable, Pod Protocal '' as coined by Mrs. Barr in the 2011-2012 school year. The kids in PI+ have special privileges, such as being able to stay inside for recess when it is too cold outside. They have their own lunch table, although some kids prefer to sit at other tables. Many other kids who are not in PI+ respect the Panthers not only because they are the elite of the elite, but because the Panthers are known for winning the school many awards, such as MathCounts, Science Olympiad, and the Geography Bee. Nevertheless, there are always dissidents of those who are better. Jealous kids have been known to vandalize the Pod, including throwing trash onto the roof and even going as far as breaking windows. Despite these setbacks, the Panther team will always be a highly respected group of enlightened individuals. Occasionally, there is a day when passive voice will be used by almost everyone. This usually happens on Wednesday. Mr. Bey is often annoyed by using passive voice because it is considered incorrect by him. Of course, passive voice is not incorrect; it simply is considered awkward by many people. Sometimes, when passive voice is being used by plussers, they laugh because it sounds so silly. As a result, their sentences are not completely formed by them. Nevertheless, this tradition will continue. In Short: The Panther Team is a group of elite kids who are the most intelligent of their grade level (7th and 8th grade). These kids are the top 1% in Naperville. They like eating bananas, trolling, and to use incorrect parallelism. Category:Browse